


The Countryside

by daddymenrah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NOT a slowburn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Smut, Survival, Vaginal Fingering, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddymenrah/pseuds/daddymenrah
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic London, most inhabitants of the busy city have fled to the outskirts to escape the dangers that a densely populated area pose when zombies attack. One such individual is Maya, a self-proclaimed group hopper, she finds herself lost after electing to leave her current group due to a disagreement with the leadership.After stumbling around in the thick woods of the British countryside for what seemed like forever, Maya is picked up by a group of survivors who take her in to their enclosed community. There, she meets T.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Countryside

The sound of tyres on gravel and rattling metal startled me awake. As my eyes peeled open, the sudden intrusion of light made my sockets ache. I tried to lift an arm to protect my face, but I realised that my wrists were tied behind my back. Panic began to set in as I writhed around in the bed of the truck, where the hell was I? I decided it might be best to just sit still, all I could see was the blue sky above me and the occasional top of a tree. Judging by the position of the sun in the sky I guessed it might be mid-afternoon. I listened hard for voices but heard nothing. I shifted uncomfortably, trying unsuccessfully to find a position that didn’t aggravate some stiff part of my body. I might’ve been laying in the bed of a truck, but I was tall, a mess of thick, strong limbs. 

A shout startled me, I turned my head every which way in an attempt to see what was going on, but to no avail. The truck had stopped and was stalling, but when it started moving again, I saw what looked like two guard towers pass by either side of the vehicle. We were entering some sort of enclosed area. I wasn’t sure what this meant, but at best there would be no undead here. It didn’t, however, write off humans as a potential enemy. That was sometimes worse. I braced myself for whatever was going to happen as the truck slowed to a stop. I heard more voices, it sounded like a group of people were making their way towards me. The bed of the truck opened suddenly, and I was greeted by the sight of a large man with a cap on. He pulled me out by my ankles, and I yelped rather embarrassingly. 

He allowed me to lean on him as I stood on my feet with my arms hanging uselessly behind me. I was greeted by the sight of a rather large group of people, some harmless and civilian looking, others hard and mercenary-like. It was safe to assume that this was some sort of settlement, which eased my concerns some. But these days, these people could just as well be cannibals, so I held out on relaxing completely. The crowd parted when a rather intimidating looking man approached me and the guy that presumably kidnapped me. He had two guys behind him. Everyone was quiet as he appraised me, then nodded at the man next to me. It had been a wordless instruction apparently, as he produced a knife and I flinched. He reached behind me and sliced at the binds around my wrists. I stretched my shoulders experimentally and rubbed my wrists, they ached, and the skin felt raw. 

“Name?” The scary man asked. His tone was commanding, and although I was hesitant at first, I decided to be honest.  
“Maya.”  
“Do we need to be concerned about your being here?” I shook my head, maintaining eye contact with him. He considered this for a moment, and then smiled. It wasn’t a particularly nice smile, there didn’t seem to be any emotion behind it, but he seemed satisfied.  
“T, take our new friend and show her where she can set herself up.” My gaze switches to the man behind him on the left. He’s tall, even taller than the others. His hair is braided in little plaits and he has a thick, black beard. He strides towards me and I feel a little dwarfed in his presence. He’s heavy but built at the same time. A soft looking stomach but wide arms that look like they could crush my throat…

“Come on then.” He says gruffly, breaking me out of wherever that train of thought was going. He leads me through two perpendicular rows of cabins to one right at the end, the high fence that surrounds the miniature village running behind it. There is one other cabin opposite it and ‘T’ nods to it. “That’s mine.” He says, I look at him, uncertain what to say to that. “In case you need anything.” He mutters, then opens the door to the other cabin and holds it open for me. I hold my breath as I walk past him, something about him makes me nervous in a way that I haven’t felt in a long time. The building is basic, a small kitchen, living area, bathroom and bedroom, but its more than I’ve had in a very long time.  
“So, you’re just giving this to me?” I ask him suspiciously as I sit on the bed, bouncing slightly. He nods. “Why?”  
“We’re buildin’ a community.” He replies.  
“I could be dangerous.”  
“Women don’t tend to be.” I scoff at that.  
“And what if tonight I went on a killing spree?” 

He moves faster than I can react to, grabbing both my arms in one of his huge hands and pinning them above my head against the wall. He holds a hunting knife to my throat.  
“We got people on watch shifts all night. People who can do shit like this if they catch you.” His accent is one I haven’t heard in a long time. I smile.  
“Are you from south London?” I ask him. His eyes widen and he chuckles.  
“I got a knife to your throat and you wanna ask me if I’m from south London?” I grin.  
“Could say I've got my answer right there.” I joke, casting a downward glance at the blade in his hand. He shakes his head in amusement.  
“Yeah I am.” He smiles back and I notice he has a gap in his two front teeth, surprisingly cute considering his overall intimidating demeanour. 

I’m also rather aware of the fact he’s pressed up against me with my hands restrained. He hasn’t made any move to remove the knife either. I hate to admit it to myself, but this is the closest to anything erotic I’ve experienced in a painfully long time. My tastes aren’t the most traditional, but I’m not ashamed of the excitement it stirs inside me when a man holds a weapon to my throat. I lock eyes with T, and I know that he feels it the second he glances at my lips. The intensity with which he’s looking at me is more than I was prepared for, I switch my attention to the floor and cough awkwardly. He lets go of me and steps back, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Oddly, I still want to jump him. His size, his demeanour, his deep voice that seems to vibrate through my body… I ought to be careful around this man. 

“Anyway, I’ll let you relax and that.” He says, ducking under the doorframe as he leaves. I hear the front door of the cabin close and I feel strangely alone now that he’s gone. I rub my elbows and look around the room. It’s pretty bare, but it has a double bed, a bedside table with a paraffin lamp sitting atop it, and a wardrobe. I only have the clothes that I’m wearing, but I shrug them off all the same and walk to the bathroom naked. There are towels there already, so I switch on the water, putting one hand under the spray experimentally. To my surprise it’s pretty warm, so I step into the bathtub and begin washing the dirt out of my short hair. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to shave it all off, but I quite like how it’s growing out to look. There’s a bottle of shampoo and one of shower gel, I wash my hair quickly and then scrub my body with the gel. I decide its best not to take too long or I might use up a lot of water. I turn the faucet off again. 

Wrapping a towel around myself, I shiver in the cool air of the hallway.  
“Oh.” A voice makes me jump a mile in the air. I come face to face with T, who’s holding a pile of what looks like clothes. “Sorry. Thought you might need these.” He hands them to me, shuffling from one foot to the other. Was I making this huge man nervous?  
“Thanks. You couldn’t wait till I’d gotten dressed?” I say sarcastically.  
“I didn’t realise you were in the shower until it was too late.” He protests, holding his hands up in surrender. I laugh, seemingly putting him at ease. A beat passes, silence.  
“Are you going to stay to watch me put these on or something?” I joke. His cheeks darken and he looks at the floor, an embarrassed smile on his features.  
“No, sorry.” He chuckles. “You’re kinda mean.”  
“You’re just a really easy target.” I admit. “Actually, could you wait for me while I get changed? I could do with you showing me around.” 

He brightens at this.  
“Yeah of course. I’ll wait out there.” He leaves me standing in the hallway. I retreat to the bedroom and slide the leggings that he gave me on. They’re a little big, as is the hoodie and t-shirt they gave me. The hoodie smelled kind of good though, almost as though someone had worn it recently. They didn’t seem to have given me any underwear, so I slid my bra on underneath and went commando. After putting my socks and trainers back on I went out to the living room to find T. He was lounging on the sofa with his head tipped back and his eyes closed. I wondered if he’d noticed I’d come in and decided to sneak up behind him. When I reached him, I placed my index fingers either side of his temples and said;  
“Boo.” He leaped off the sofa, drawing his knife again. He sighed in irritation when he saw my grinning face.  
“You really need to stop doing that or you’re gonna get hurt.” 

“How do you like my new fit?” I posed for him and his expression softened into an amused smile.  
“It looks a bit big for you, are you comfortable?”  
“Yeah, though I’ve got no underwear on.” I inform him, smirking deviously. His eyes widen briefly, and he looks away from me.  
“Maybe you are more dangerous than I thought.” I can’t help the cackle that escapes my lips.  
“At least the hoodie smells good.” I remark absentmindedly.  
“It does?” I can almost see the question mark above his head. “They didn’t really have a lot of women’s clothes for your height and size… I said I didn’t mind loaning you a hoodie.”  
“Its yours?” I say incredulously. “And what are you trying to say?” 

“Nothing, just that you’re… You’re kind of thick.”  
I almost fall over laughing.  
“Thick? I haven’t heard that in a long time.”  
“Really?” He looks genuinely surprised. “It was the first thing I noticed about you.”  
“Wow, really?” I feign disappointment.  
“Oh, come on, what else was I supposed to see?” He exclaims.  
“Not my stunning eyes?” I flutter my eyelashes dramatically for effect.  
“I saw them after, but I couldn’t really help but notice your body first.” He seems so earnest, and I really didn’t mind the attention. Maybe I’d give into temptation after all. “I think you’re beautiful.” My face burns at the unexpected compliment, and I know he sees it, but mercifully he doesn’t point it out.  
“So, the tour?”  
“Yeah.” 

*

T shows me around all the common areas of the camp, including a food store, weapon stash (guarded, of course), building supplies and tools, guard towers, and the cabin of the leader. According to T, any and all problems were to be reported to the ‘bossman’ as he called him. He explained that I could I also report anything through him also, if I wanted. I cocked my eyebrow at this.  
“I’m kind of one of his right hands.”  
“What earned you that position?” I asked as we strolled through the grass, back toward my cabin.  
“I’m big ‘n’ I’m good with a shank.” He responds bluntly.  
“My favourite qualities in a man.” I elbow him and he laughs. We amble to a halt outside his cabin. 

“Do you wanna come in? I don’t know if you wanna spend your first evening alone, but you don’t have to.” His hands are shoved in his pockets and his dark eyes avoid mine.  
“I’ll come in.” I smile. He opened his door and let us inside, then showed me to the sofa in his living area.  
“Are you thirsty or anything?” I shake my head. “Do you drink?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Do you drink? Like alcohol?” He grins.  
“You have alcohol?” I gape at him and he disappears into the kitchen. I sit down while I wait, and when he returns, he’s holding a bottle of what looks like dark liquor. 

He sits down next to me. The sofa isn’t very big, he’s a heavy 6”5 and I’m a curvy 5”11. My thigh is pressed against his, his body is warm and part of me wants to snuggle up to him. The sun was setting outside, and I was feeling a little chilly. He notices the goosebumps on my arm and rubs my forearms with his hands as though it was instinctive. I wouldn’t normally be so tactile with someone I’d just met, but admittedly I was becoming more attracted to him by the second. He was revealing himself to be a bit of a softie despite the knife wielding exterior.  
“Take a shot of this, it’ll warm you up.” He offers the bottle to me and I read the label. I can’t believe my eyes.  
“Jameson!” I exclaim. “This was always my favourite whisky.”  
“Looks like you got lucky then.” He chuckles. 

I unscrew the cap and fill it with the dark liquid. I knock it back without hesitation and wince slightly. I certainly packs more of a punch than I remember, but then again, I haven’t drunk alcohol in… Years? I pour another one and repeat the action then hand him the bottle back.  
“Double shot, yeah?” He laughs, then copies me.  
“It’s been a while.” I shrug, then take the bottle once again. After two more shots I decide to lay off for a bit. He knocks back a few more shots and then places the bottle on the table.  
“So, tell me more about yourself.” He sits back comfortably, slinging an arm across the back of the sofa. He doesn’t touch me, however. 

I explain that I’m 23, lived in London for a few years before everything went to shit, and then moved from group to group, each getting eaten or split up eventually. He relays a similar story to me, he’s almost a year and one month older than me exactly, and we actually lived fairly close to each other before the world descended into chaos. He’d lived in London for most of his life, having moved from Ghana as a young child.  
“What did you used to do?” He asked.  
“I was at university. What about you?” His eyes drop to the floor and he smiles ruefully.  
“I was a shotter.” I laugh.  
“I gathered. What did you shot?”  
“How did you know?”  
“It was pretty obvious from how you talk. Some of the words you say are so road.” He digs his elbow into my waist affectionately.  
“Oh yeah? What do you know about the roads?” He laughs in disbelief.  
“I know enough.” 

He searches my eyes for any sign of jest, but he doesn’t find any. He relaxes back into the sofa.  
“Weed, light, dark. Usual stuff.” He admits. “Does that scare you?”  
“Scare me?” I snort. “I grew up around it. Didn’t really see too much of it after moving to England but after moving to London… Yeah.” He exhales through his nostrils at that.  
“Doesn’t bother you that I’ve stabbed people even before all this, then?”  
“Nope.” I shrug. “Better to stab than get stabbed.” He smirks at that.  
“I like you, Maya.”  
“Guys like you always did.” I reply humourlessly.  
“The shotters had a thing for you?” He laughs.  
“For some reason.”  
“I can think of a few.” His eyes drop to my thighs that are still pressed to his, they run up my waist to my chest hidden under his hoodie. 

I’m surprised at his boldness, but for some reason I can’t summon any wit to bat back at him when I meet his gaze. The heat of the whisky in my veins makes my skin feel warm, but needy. I want to be touched, and by the way this man is looking at me as though he might take a bite out of me, I’m going to get my way soon. He leans toward me experimentally and my eyes close automatically. He takes the go-ahead and presses his lips to mine. I’m embarrassed at the moan that escapes me, and he doesn’t help by laughing softly. I dip my tongue into his mouth, and he gasps, I take the opportunity to suck on his tongue and he wraps a hand around my throat. I don’t loosen my grip, but instead I slowly release it. He stares at me in shock.  
“You’re a little freak, aren’t you?”  
“Find out.” I mutter and he holds onto my throat tighter. 

Our lips melded together naturally, his kissing style matched mine. I felt my thighs clench as the kissed deepened. His huge hands began to roam up and down my arms, then further down my body. He squeezed my waist as though he’d been waiting forever to do it and dipped his tongue into my mouth. Mine moved with his as he began to grab at my ass with a strength I should’ve expected from a man his size. But he was young, and that was why I’d underestimated him. Still a year older than me, but younger than anyone I’d ever been with before. 

I moaned into his mouth and he began to rub me through my leggings with surprising accuracy. I writhed around; his other arm still wrapped around me protectively. I felt like I was overheating. He was making me want to take everything off and just go at it. Was this a subconscious build up or was I just stupidly horny? I didn’t get the chance to think about it any longer as I felt something hard rub my leg. I reached down with my free hand and grabbed his dick through his sweats, taking him by surprise with the way he jerked in my hand. He groaned into my mouth and I couldn’t help but smile. I slipped my hand under his waistband and began pulling at my leggings desperately. We were both ridiculously turned on, his dick was big, but thankfully not too big, it had an upward curve to it that I knew would feel good inside me. It was almost the same shape as a toy I had. 

“Mm- wait.” He pulled away from my eager mouth.  
“What?” I breathed impatiently and he laughed.  
“Let’s go to bed.” He explained and pulled me up off the sofa with him. He led me into a bedroom that was almost identical to mine, but it looked more lived in. I wasted no time getting undressed, leaving my clothes on the floor and snapping my bra off before laying back on his bed. He watches me, apparently frozen in some kind of stupor, until he snaps out of it and follows suit. The room is dark, only slivers of moonlight entering through the small window, but it makes for a nice atmosphere. He positions himself between my legs and spreads my thighs with his big hands. He runs a long index finger along my slit and I see his teeth glint in the dark upon discovering how soaked I am already.  
“It’s been a while.” I laugh bashfully. 

He strokes my face in a surprisingly gentle move, contrasting with his index and middle fingers sliding inside me suddenly.  
“Me too. I can’t lie, I don’t know how long I’m gonna last.” He admits, but I’m struggling to care as his sizable digits please my pussy. He pulls his fingers out briefly to suck on them, and then pushes them back in even more smoothly than the first time. I keep my moans quiet, despite the fact we’re in a gated settlement I still don’t want all my new neighbours hearing my wanton cries of pleasure as I fuck someone on the first night of my arrival. I do have some shame. Admittedly, not a lot though, I tug on T’s sweatpants and beg him to fuck me. He groans at how eager I am, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. He pulls off the offending piece of clothing and I admire his big, curved cock as it bounces away from his body. He has a belly and pronounced chest, as though he hits the gym but doesn’t shy away from seconds or thirds. My ideal type, honestly. 

“I don’t suppose you guys have protection at this place?” I snort, knowing that the answer is probably no. Besides, most condoms have expired by now. He shakes his head, but even in the dark I can see the shy look on his face.  
“I haven’t err, fucked anyone. Since this started.”  
“Oh.” My voice comes out quieter than I’d meant for it to. In an attempt to lighten the mood again, I crack a joke. “I guess you really won’t be lasting long.” He chuckles, stroking his dick languidly with his left hand.  
“That’s what rounds are for.” I bite my lip at that. “You’re clean too then?”  
“Last opportunity I had was when there were still condoms.” I inform him. He needs no further encouragement, his huge body towering over mine as he lines himself up with my hole. “Just don’t cum inside me.” I warn him. 

“I’ll try my best.” He says before thrusting his entire length inside me. I let out sound that was far too loud for no one to have heard it.  
“Jesus Christ.” I moan.  
“Your pussy’s fucking tight.” He chokes out, fucking into me slowly.  
“Then might as well beat it up, if you cum fast then fuck it.” I snarl into his ear, desperate for a hard, unforgiving fuck. He exhales hard at my suggestion, evidently more turned on than he can handle for long. He heeds my advice, taking up an utterly bruising pace on my cunt. I was right, the curve in his dick really was doing its job in hurtling me toward my climax at an alarming rate.  
“Ohh fuck, Maya.” His deep voice groaning my name like that into my ear sent waves of pleasure through my already shaking body. His fingertips bruised my hips as he held onto them. “You’re gonna make me cum.” He gasps. 

“Cum all over my face.” I blurt out. I’m not quite sure where it came from, blame it on the whisky but I was so caught up in how good his cock felt ramming inside me over and over that it slipped out.  
“You’re fucking nasty.” He chuckles, his breathing heavy as he gets closer and closer. His balls slap against my asshole as his thrusts get more erratic. He starts slamming against the spot that makes me see stars and I dig my nails into his back as cum. I bite into his fleshy shoulder to stop myself from screaming, I could barely hear anything. The orgasm was so intense my legs locked around his waist and I ground into him, eking out the final aftershocks. 

When I finally let him go, flopping back against the pillows, I’m met with his shocked expression.  
“Why’d you do that?”  
“What?” I said, and then it dawned on me. He’d been about to cum too. “Wait, where did you finish?” He slapped a hand against his face.  
“When I told you I was cumming you fucking hooked your legs around me!” The blood drained from my face. His dick slipped out of me, soft, as did what felt like rather a lot of liquid.  
“You made me cum so hard I didn’t even register.” I gaped.  
“Oh, so this is my fault?” He threw his hands up in exasperation. 

I took stock of the situation and decided to take the only route I knew how.  
“Well, the chances are pretty low unless it’s in the 6-day window…” He stares at me blankly.  
“Is it in the window?”  
“It’s kind of hard to track that nowadays…” I trail off. He wipes his brow with the back of his arm. “I’m gonna go shower.” I roll out from underneath him and exit the room, trying not to leak everywhere as I go. I find his bathroom easily, since the layout of his cabin is identical to mine. Switching on the water, I get in straight away without waiting for it to warm even slightly. I scrub at myself, sliding my hands between my legs and trying to rinse all of him out of me. I doubt it’ll make much difference at this point, but better than just letting it sit. Part of me feels worried, but the other is resigned to the fact that whatever happens, happens. I don’t honestly think anything will come of it, but at least I’m not in the worst situation if it does? I’m in a settlement with protection and shelter. It could be way worse. 

But at the same time, this was less than ideal. 

I finished up showering and carefully got out, wrapping myself in a towel that was sitting on a rack. It was crazy how although it was the middle of the night, the moon shining in through the frosted glass lit the bathroom enough to make things visible enough to shower. Although admittedly, it was a bit creepy. I left the bathroom and shivered when the cold air hit me and rushed to get back to the bedroom. T leaves me to go shower and dry myself off as quickly as possible so I can bury myself in the covers. He didn’t say I could stay but I felt it was somewhat implied. I took the side of the bed furthest from the door and got comfortable. The bed was soft which I hadn’t really noticed during our antics. I slid one arm under the pillow and lay my head down, allowing my eyes to fall shut. I wasn’t sure how long passed before T returned, but I heard him chuckle quietly at the sight of me curled up.  
“Comfy?” He whispered, sliding in behind me. I noticed he was wearing shorts, which disappointed me slightly, but I forgot all about it when he wrapped his arms around me. 

The heat from his body and the sense of security his arms gave me were something I hadn’t felt in such a long time. I couldn’t help but relax into his touch, I was practically purring. I felt one of his hands start touching me randomly, and I hear T inhale sharply.  
“I didn’t realise you were naked.”  
“Why would I put clothes on?”  
“Good point.” He relents. The hand runs up my waist and squeezes my breast experimentally and my back arches slightly. I can practically feel him grinning. “Yeah, definitely don’t put them on.”  
“Why, looking to really seal the deal?” I snort and he groans, burying his head into the back of my neck. 

“Don’t say that.” His breath tickles my skin and a pleasant shiver runs through my body. “You cold?” He asks, squeezing me tighter.  
“No, your breath just tickles.”  
“Sensitive, aren’t you?” There’s a hungry undertone to his voice that shoots straight to my core and I shush him.  
“Don’t get me excited again, I’m tired.” He laughs at that.  
“Sorry. I’m not tryna get myself in more trouble anyway.”  
“Trouble? Is that what you think I am?”  
“I think you know you are.” He sighs sleepily, he gives my shoulders a soft squeeze before wrapping his arms around my waist and his breathing slows almost immediately. 

Just as I’m wondering how he can fall asleep so easily after saying that, my mind begins to drift off into unconsciousness.


End file.
